


sleeping fury

by exarite



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, attempted Somnophilia, but not really, uhh i guess dubcon bcos of the somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Ed sleeps like the dead.(Or: Roy tries to wake Ed up. He gets what's coming for him.)





	sleeping fury

Ed sleeps like the dead.

The moment Roy thinks it, he winces. He wishes he could take it back. He's already had enough scares and near-death experiences from Ed, and he'd like to never have another, thanks. 

It's a foolish thought, he knows. At 23, it's true that Edward Elric has mellowed down from his wild, younger days. (That is, of course, if you took destroying only one building a week rather than three mellowing down, but he digresses.) However, there are days still where Ed comes home beaten up, bloody and bruised, wearing that same damned grin on his face. Triumphant and without regret, even when Roy frowns in disapproval.

"Not my fault you're stuck behind a desk, old man," Ed would say without fail. Roy would scowl in response, and Ed would laugh, and it would take little before they were in bed. To sleep or to make love, it all depended entirely on Ed's state.

Last week was one of those times where Ed came home to Amestris more bruised than not. It's not truly such a hardship. Roy is glad just to be able to have Ed poking around in their kitchen, or making a mess in his study with books strewn all over the place. He's happy enough to just have Ed in his bed at night. He's too busy to mourn the fact that he isn't bedding Ed, and hasn't bedded him since before Ed had left.

But Ed is recovered now, more or less. He hasn't complained or hissed in pain about his ribs the past few days. Roy reaches out to touch said ribs. Ed doesn't even stir, his breathing still even. His hair is fanned out across the pillow, and because he's feeling sappy, Roy can't help but describe it to be golden, glowing under the moonlight that peeks through their bedroom window. He traces his fingers up a gentle path, passing through Ed's chest, to tuck a stray strand behind Ed's ear.

He stares at Ed's face, lax with sleep, and he runs a knuckle down his lover's cheek. Ed's face twitches, but he does nothing but stir, his lips parting on a satisfied exhale.

There's something about Ed like this. All his hard edges are gone, softened. He takes up most of the bed if Roy isn't there to nudge him into place, and even with Roy in the bed, Ed tends to starfish. Legs akimbo, arms spread up over his head. Roy doesn't really mind, despite how Ed's automail leg gets cold. The rest of Ed is warm enough.

Roy moves so that he's lying on his side. It's easier to touch Ed like this. He runs the back of his hand down Ed's throat, to the dip of his collarbones, tracing them in lazy admiration. He leans in and presses a kiss, humming to himself. Then another, up high on his throat, another on his jaw, his cheek, his slack lips, and finally, his cute, scrunched nose.

Ed makes a soft sound, turning his face away. Roy watches him, wondering if he'd wake, but Ed simply huffs and settles back into sleep. He's so handsome.

Roy reaches out, unable to help himself, and his hand is solid on Ed's side. He's warm with sleep, and his hand moves slightly up and down in time with Ed's gentle breaths. It doesn't take much before he's slipping his hand underneath Ed's tank top, feeling the bare skin there, and he marvels at the smoothness, the feel of him underneath his fingertips.

Roy rucks Ed's shirt up further, exposing his stomach, the fine hair there below his belly button. He pushes it up until Ed's nipples are exposed to the cool night air, and he watches in amusement as they tighten from the cold. He leans in and gently brushes his lips over one of them.

Still, Ed doesn't stir. Only exhales, his lips parting.

Roy moves down, kissing the plane of his chest, and he can feel the shift of muscle underneath his lips. He nuzzles Ed's abdomen. Ed isn't bulky, but he's strong, and Roy knows he just looks deceptively lean. Even without alchemy, Roy doesn't think he can win in close quarters combat with Ed.

Of course, he'd never say that out loud.

Slowly, carefully, he moves to start pulling of Ed's pants. It isn't hard, Ed's pajamas are loose around the hips, and Roy hums in satisfaction as Ed's boxers are revealed.

Perfect.

He's never tried this himself, but Ed seems to find glee in waking him up with a mouth on his cock. Roy figures it's his turn.

Roy's just started to inch Ed's boxers down when Ed's leg twitches and then—

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Ed screeches, and a solid kick from Ed's metal leg lands right on his stomach and Roy flies off the bed, yelping in pain.

His ass hits the floor with a solid thud, and Roy wheezes, stunned speechless and unable to breathe. The air had been knocked clean out of him. He grasps his stomach in pain and curls up on the floor.

"Ed!" He hisses through the bright, blooming pain. "God damn it, I'm your boyfriend!"

Silence.

And then—

"Oh, fuck." He hears Ed scramble over the bed and he looks up just in time to see Ed tilting slightly to the side at the foot of the bed, sleep still stubbornly clinging to him. His hair is a mess, his eyes wild and bleary. "Roy?

Roy makes a pathetic sounding whimper in affirmation and presses on his stomach. That was going to leave a bruise. He tucks his head on to his knees and wonders where exactly he went wrong.

"Move your dumb hand," Ed snaps, clambering over the bed and making his way to Roy's side. Roy lifts his hand and winces as Ed pokes and prods at his sore stomach.

Ed makes to hit him, and Roy yelps, ducking his head.

"You've already kicked me!" he grouches and Ed glares at him. 

"Yeah, who's fault was that?" Ed yells. "What kind of creep starts feeling someone up while they're sleeping?"

"Excuse me?" Roy demands, flustered, his face reddening. "You do the exact same thing! You've woken me up with blowjobs how many times now?"

"That's different!" 

"HOW?"

Ed opens his mouth and then closes it, pouting, and he crosses his arms across his chest. So caught up in his pain, it's only now that Roy notices the angry, embarrassed jut of Ed's jaw, the twist of his lip.

Roy softens. "It's okay," he grumbles still, because no matter how much Ed pouts at him, Roy still got kicked. "Let's just go to bed."

Roy makes to stand, but the pain radiates solidly still from his gut and Ed has to help him up.

"Play stupid games, win stupid prizes," Ed declares and Roy rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I get it. You don't need to rub it in. I won't surprise you with sex anymore."

"Well I'm already awake," Ed announces meaningfully. "No need to waste it."

"I fear that I may need time to recover," Roy replies dryly, batting away Ed's wandering hand. He collapses onto their bed and Ed climbs in after him, his eyes narrowed. Even though it's dark, his golden eyes gleam. Roy reaches up to cup his face, and Ed bends down to kiss him. 

"Bastard," Ed grumbles. He shifts and then gingerly curls up, draping his arm across Roy's chest. "Sex tomorrow."

"Hm," Roy says noncommittedly. He wants to say yes, but his aching stomach tells him--"As long as you do all the work. I need to recover from your assault."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Ed snarls. He bites down none too playfully on Roy's shoulder and Roy yelps, wiggling away, but Ed's arm latches down and keeps him pinned. "Fine. I'll ride you. If I accidentally knee your dick then that's your fault." 

"I'm never waking you up with a blowjob again," Roy declares solemnly and Ed groans.

"Wake me up first next time," Ed orders. "I'll pretend to be asleep, and you can be a perv and get off on it, and I get a blowjob."

"I don't get off on you sleeping, that's—"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up."

There's something about Ed when he's sleeping, all soft and warm, but... Ed when awake is something else entirely. Fiery and loud and brash, just the way Roy likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me last month: I'm not going to write another royed fic probably  
> Also me: it's 520….. 👀
> 
> i intended to post this a month ago but life happened........... better late than never huh?
> 
> and like, i love somnophilia and i DO recognize the dubcon quality of it but also, i feel like it's different depending on the context. somnophilia in established relationships is just vastly different to somnophilia with two strangers or two friends.


End file.
